


For a limited time only it's! Sex! On a roof!

by Mystrothedefender



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Overkill and Arthur find themselves alone for the first time in a while and it leads to some over the clothes touching and stuff! Short but noice.





	For a limited time only it's! Sex! On a roof!

Arthur let out a grunt as he landed on the rooftop, he hadn’t quite gotten ahold of landing yet, he still came down to hard. He had to get the hang of that or he’d end up killing his knees.

“You’ve got to get better at landing, you’ll fuck up your knees.”

Arthur looked around for the source of the voice. He felt his chest deflate a little as he noticed Overkill standing off to one side.

“Oh… Yeah I-I know,” he winced a little as he straightened up, “I’m getting better.”

“Sure,” Overkill grunted, beginning to walk towards him, pulling up his mask to expose his mouth, “Where’s Tick?”

Arthur shrugged, hitting the button on his chest to bring his wings in. “I’m not really sure, last I saw he was uh, chasing a truck.”

Overkill nodded, “We’ll have to make this quick then.” He strode to Arthur’s side and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Arthur’s eyes widened at the contact and he pulled away, “H-here?” he said shocked.

Overkill shrugged, looking Arthur up and down, “Why not?”

“I-It’s in public?!” Arthur stage-whispered, his mouth hanging open at Overkill’s audacity. 

“So?” Overkill growled, pulling Arthur to him by the arm, “When are we next going to have a chance?”

Arthur grit his teeth slightly and swallowed, his eyes stuck on Overkill’s lips, the grip on his arm was loose but he couldn’t pull away.

After a short moment he nodded, “Ok,” he said quietly. He stilled for a second, “But we’re not getting undressed or anything, ok?”

Overkill let out a huff, the closest Arthur had heard to a laugh from him, “There’s plenty we can do without getting undressed.”

Arthur frowned weakly, he was curious but he didn’t want to gode him. Quickly his curiosity got the better of him. “What sort of things?”

Overkill pulled him into another kiss, wrapping an arm round him to pull him close, grinding their bodies together. 

Arthur let his eyes close as he and Overkill kissed, enjoying the unknown feeling of the body rubbing against him. He let out a short moan as Overkill rubbed against his crotch, he thrust forward instinctively against whatever part of Overkill was rubbing against him.

“Ok,” he breathed softly, “That-that does feel pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Overkill growled against his lips, shifting himself slightly.

Arthur moaned louder as Overkill pressed against him again, that was definitely his hand, it grasped him through the thin soft material that covered him. 

“Wow, O-Ok,” Arthur mumbled out between kisses. “Keep going.”

He hissed as Overkill stroked him through his suit. He moved his hand to touch him back but found armour in his way.

Overkill hummed softly, moving his hand on Arthur’s cock. “Unclip it,” he growled. Arthur fumbled with it for a second before pulling out of the kiss.

“Wait-wait, I uh, I can’t…” he squinted a little and looked down at Overkill’s crotch.

Overkill let out another growl, a different tone, he took his hand from Arthur’s crotch and moved it to his own, pushing Arthur’s hand away and unclipping it easily, his hand darting back to Arthur’s cock and beginning to grope at him again.

Arthur groaned at the movement and moved his hand to Overkill’s crotch, beginning to stroke him through the material. He thrust against Overkill’s hand again as they resumed their kiss, nipping at each others lips and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Keep going,” Arthur moaned, pressing against Overkill’s chest.

He was beginning to wish he hadn’t said not to take off their suits, this felt amazing but he really wanted to strip down and have real skin on skin contact.

Next time, he told himself, they’d find a good secluded spot and do it properly, who cared if it were in public, it’s not like anyone would actually watch them.

“Keep going,” he repeated, his voice straining a little, their kisses becoming more rushed and passionate.

Overkill bucked into his hand, his movements and breathing telling him he was getting close. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been doing this, but neither of them seemed to be trying to prolong it, at any moment someone could interrupt them.

“Yes, I’m,” Arthur felt his breath hitch, he rutted at Overkill’s touch, whining and gasping against his lips. Overkill seemed to be doing the same, the feel of him in Arthur’s hand was amazing, he could feel him twitching softly.

“God-”

Arthur let out a moan, closing his eyes as he came, their kisses slowing awkwardly. He let out a low moan as he finished, after a moment he let his hand slow, Overkill doing the same.

“Shit,” Overkill groaned softly, finally pulling away from Arthur and reattaching the armour on his crotch, he lifted a hand to wipe his face before pulling his mask back on fully.

Arthur watched him, moving a hand to re-adjust himself. “Uh… That-that was um.”

“Don’t ruin it,” Overkill mumbled, looking back at him, his blue eyes glowing.

Arthur nodded, feeling himself blush a little at the idea that the moment could be ruined. “We’ll do it again though, right?”

Overkill nodded, “Of course.”

Arthur smiled softly, “Hey, uh, actually, I was thinking, maybe next time we could get something to eat first? Chinese food or something?”

Overkill nodded again, “...Sure. That sounds nice.”


End file.
